


Here's to the Future

by BlancaPowell



Category: Choices - Fandom, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), PlayChoices
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Here's to the Future

The gang was just leaving the club they spent the last few hours in, their weekly tradition ever since they managed to bring Eros down. It all happened a few weeks ago but the memory of their triumph was still fresh. They couldn’t stop talking about and reminiscing Eros, after all, it was what brought them all together. Relieved, happy, and exicted for the future—this is what most of them felt.

Damien and Amy walked hand in hand in front of the group, followed by Nadia and Steve.

“I love you two, you know that?” Nadia asked in her highpitched voice, which she always had after too much alcohol.

“We know,” Damien rolled his eyes not even bothering to turn back. He felt Amy’s grip on his hand tightened and he stopped to face her cousin.

“You two should totally get married and have tiny babies! Mini Nadias!”

“Babe!” Steve squeled trying to stop his girlfriend before she said anything else.

“What are you waiting for? D isn’t getting any younger,” she explained while Steve tried to drag her away with apologetic look in his eyes. “Oh! And an Elvis impersonator could marry you! And we would have lots of candy cotton on your wedding! Oh! Oh!!! We could make a dress from cotton candy since it’s cotton! Wait… IS COTTON CANDY MADE FROM COTTON?!”

Trying not to chuckle, Damien turned to his girlfriend when Nadia was successfully dragged away.

“Sorry for her, she’s really extra when she’s drunk,” Amy started.

“Do you think about it though?” Damien asked making Amy confused.

“About what?”

“Us. The future. I know we haven’t exactly talked about it but what Nadia said got me thinking…Have you ever seen us married? In a big house with a big garden? With plenty of kids running around and two big dogs? Going to my mom’s house for dinner every Sunday with our kids? Sorry, I got carried away a li–” he was interrupted with a kiss that Amy placed on his lips. She smiled when she pulled away.

“I actually have. I’ve seen us going to Steve and Nadia’s for game nights every Friday too.”

This time it was Damien who kissed her and when they parted he looked at her with such intensity that Amy had to look away.

“Damien? Is something wrong? We still have time before we get married, if it’s about Nadia, I’m sorry, we don’t have to rush–”

He shook his head letting her know she should stop talking.

“No, I…You know what?  **Fuck it, do you want to get married**?”

“What? Now?!”

“Now. I had spent too many years not being able to be with you, I have spent so many years loving you and dreaming of you being mine. We’ve been through a lot but I can’t imagine anyone else by my side for the rest of my life. I know you deserve a better proposal, a better everything, and I know it might be too soon, but there’s nothing I want more than you being my wife. I want the whole world to know you belong to me. If you want this too, that is.” He took a breath and looked at her.  _Was it to much?_

“Damien…” her eyes started filling up with tears.

“It’s okay if you want to take time, I totally–”

“Yes.”

“…what?”

“Yes,” she smiled, “let’s get married.”


End file.
